Morgana Browne
Sharlayan-born, Morgana Browne considered herself nothing hugely special until shortly after she arrived in Eorzea five years after the fall of the lesser moon. Since she arrived, she has discovered that she possesses Hydaelyn's Blessing in an incredibly potent form she has still yet to fully master, or even understand. Her journies throughout Hydaelyn have afforded her a great many experiences while granting and losing her a great many friends and comrades, but she fights on... for those she has lost... for those she can yet save. (Will be written up in full. Bulletpoints are so I have the info down) The Times Before Her Memory Morgana Lynette Alice Brown was born at sea, en route to the Sharlayan Motherland, early, much to everyone’s surprise. Thankfully, there were enough trained minds and supplies on aboard the ship to see her delivered into the world safely, despite the stormy seas that night. Morgana's parents, Lynette Ula Browne and Kayne Leigh Browne, had been en route to the Motherland for a family gathering. While normally they would have just teleported, the fact Lynette was pregnant made them decide against doing so. After the celebrations, the three returned to their home in the Sharlayan settlement in the Dravanian Hinterlands, where they remained until the exodus, ten years later. *Her name, Morgana, was chosen because she was born at sea. Early Life *Father spent a lot of time learning under Master Matoya. *Mother taught the local children while looking after her at the front of the class *Morgana showed curiosity from a young age, which was of course encouraged. *Most of what she actually remembers is after the decree to move back and abandon the settlement. *Morgana's parents were originally against moving back. *Lynette teaching would be very helpful for the other parents needing to sort out moving during this time. *Morgana showed that she had a fondness for magic when Lynette had visitors to the class The Exodus *Once again the sea was rough *Lynette would look after the children and teach them during most days Life on The Motherland *Settled in a small farming village *Lynette continued teaching *Kayne worked as one of the most reputable chirurgeons around and was sometimes called to the capitol to help with complex operations *Spent a lot of time inside until she met Mordred Ravenholme. *Got her Grimoire at twelve years old *Accidentally stumbled across a hungry wolf pack when she was 14 *Gifted an aethericly conductive deck of sixty at 15. *Attended the Studium at 16 and graduated in Arcanima and Astromancy. *Saw the star shower while with Mordred. Was one of the most beauteous she ever had the pleasure of watching. *Was given a dream that made her wake up and see the calamity. The Days Without Him *Wanted to see the places her parents saw then they lived in Aldinard *Missed him dearly *She had felt drawn to leave before he had left - Him leaving became the push she needed *Hydaelyn called her to Eorzea Adventurning in Eorzea *Landed in Limsa Lominsa *Quickly met Gilka Heinrich *Battling Ifrit changed her as a person - Made her a lot more determined and less complacent, and very much aware of the fact that she is one of the few that can actually do something about this. **Parents were then concerned over showing approval of their daughter's meddling in history and would send newspaper clippings and letters that only she could read. *Was always on the lookout for signs of Mordred, who she eventually finds in Upper La Noscea, along with Kieren Garazuki. The Seventh Astral Era Tales from The Dragonsong War The Road to Revolutions The War One Brings Shadow, One Brings Light Her Magic Morgana has always been curious about magic and the ways that aether manipulation can be employed conveniently and sustainably. For example, when she was a child, she took great joy in manipulating the bath water into shapes in the air. Her repertoire of elements grew as she got older. She would often light fires and lanterns by drawing on the aether around her and aspecting as she needed, making sure that the balance around her was not disturbed. It was not until she was twelve summers old that she was gifted a grimoire and began to take lessons in arcanima. Despite her affinity for the elements, she came to prefer this style of magic for fighting as it afforded her the ability to fight from two positions at a time, often causing her opponents to not know where to focus. *Very good at reading a Deck of Sixty *Gets dizzy and nausious after long-distance aetherite travel *Carbuncles are different to normal - The stones were gifts bought back while the Ravenholmes were traveling. **Morganite - Lacey **Amethyst - Amy **Aquamarine - Rina List of Stories *The Succubus Saga *Chasing the Void Images Fairy Sketch.png|Morgana by Fairy RuneScratch from Avi.png|Morgana and Avi by RuneScratch|link=https://twitter.com/RuneScratch WhimsicalSpotless-Morgana+Transparency.png|Morgana by WhimsicalWolfi|link=https://twitter.com/WhimsicalWolfi Witchuru Morgana (Twitter resolution).png|Morgana by Witchuru|link=https://twitter.com/Witchuru External Writings *An Introduction to Morgana - Homework from the SVE Character Workshop Category:Silver Valkyries Category:Echo Wielder Category:Sharlayan Category:Hyur Category:Characters